Legacy fire control systems use wired communications channels designed for low-frequency operations, while modern systems use high frequency communications. The transmission of high frequency data on wired communications channels of legacy systems can introduce unwanted capacitance in the channels. Capacitance in the legacy twisted pair wire limits the frequency of data transmission. The unwanted capacitance distorts transmitted data, resulting in unacceptable bit error rates, which is not acceptable in control systems that require high reliability. Moreover, replacement of wiring in a structure can introduce significant cost.